


That’s weak, Harrington

by Sipsthytea



Series: Best bois Billy and Steve [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This is for you thirsty hoes, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: “You like that, Harrington?” The blond growled in his ear, causing the brunette to shiver, “You like me holding you like an absolute slut?”A large hand moved south, cupping at his neglected cock through his pants.“Yes-Yes…” Steve wheezed, the pressure felt great, the asphyxiation making him feel light and oh so horny.Or choking, that’s it, that’s the plot





	That’s weak, Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you clicking, I hope you enjoy:)

A small whimper escaped Steve’s lips, he reached up to gently grab at Billy’s hand around his throat.  
  
“What? Got something to say, Harrington?” Billy snarled in his ear, increasing pressure ever so slightly.  
  
A choked sound pushed past Steve’s lips, cock straining in his tight jeans, “B-Billy…” He managed  
  
“What, I can’t quite hear you?”  
  
Steve let out a frustrated moan, becoming lightheaded, but god he didn’t’ want Billy to let go.  
  
“You like that, Harrington?” The blond growled in his ear, causing the brunette to shiver, “You like me holding you like an absolute slut?”  
  
A large hand moved south, cupping at his neglected cock through his pants.  
  
“Yes-Yes…” Steve wheezed, the pressure felt great, the asphyxiation making him feel light and oh so horny.  
  
Billy chuckled, body vibrating against Steve’s, “Of course you do.”  
  
With a swift, fluid moment, Billy’s hand was shoved down his pants, gliding against Steve’s heated skin.  
  
The brunette felt like he was on fire, but he wanted to burn some more, “B-Billy, p-please…”  
  
The blond’s dry palm collided with Steve’s strained cock and he hissed, head falling against the wall supporting him. Billy began to stroke him with practiced ease, a swift flick of his wrist and the filthy squelch of his pre-come. The air was filled with Steve’s whiney pants, thick with the smell of sex and sweat.  
  
“K-Kiss?” Steve whimpered, automatically, Billy stole Steve’s mouth. The kiss was dirty, and lust-filled, the blond searching the hot cavern of Steve’s mouth. He pulled away with a smirk and chuckled at Steve’s clouded eyes. Soft Bambi eyes lust-filled, pupils dilated, the pools of brown peeking through his heavy-lidded stare.  
  
Steve’s breathing began to quicken, chest rising and falling, moans spilling out of him, cock twitching in Billy’s hand.  
  
“C-can,” a moan cut him off, “B-Billy…ah! I c-can’t.”  
  
“Need to cum, baby?” Billy huffed in his ear, tightening his hand on Steve’s neck.  
  
“Ye-Yes! Please!”  
  
“Well…since you asked so nicely,” His hand sped up, tightening his grip.  
  
Steve moaned loudly, knees buckling, a tight heat in his stomach began to uncoil.  
  
“Go ahead…”  
  
That’s all the latter needed to hear, thick ropes of cum spilled from his cock, a groan racking his body, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he swore he saw stars. He gripped at Billy’s hand and let out a wrecked moan, feeling the blonde’s hand slowly come to a stop.  
  
“All that from a little handjob, Harrington? That’s weak,” Billy chuckled bringing his hand up to analyze the mess on is hand.  
  
“Sh-shut up, Hargrove,” Steve blushed, looking away from the blond.  
  
A slurping sound brought Steve’s attention back to Billy, he looked to see the blond sucking Steve’s mess off his fingers, tongue lapping up his cum with a smirk.  
  
“You’re disgusting,” Steve gasped out, blood rushing south at the sight.  
  
“And yet,” Billy leaned in closer, “You’re hard again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :))  
Thank you for reading :))


End file.
